The Permit
by Hotshot
Summary: Keza's birthday. Pie takes her to get her permit. Afterward he remembers why he makes fun of new drivers. Happy birthday Kezzles!


Permit

By Hotshot

Warning: OK, I don't know how the whole license, permit, whatever thing works where Keza lives, but here in Massachusetts it goes as follows:  You can get your permit at 16 and your license at 16 ½ and then after another 6 months you can drive with people other than family.  Yeah, sorta sucks.  So Keza, for now you live down here in Massachusetts.

Happy Birthday!

BB B B B B R R R R R R I I I I I I I I I I N N N N N N NG G G G G G G!! ! ! ! ! ! !

Halls were quite suddenly filled with students, everyone either slowly or quickly surging out of classrooms and towards the doors.  After last period on a Friday was a truly entertaining time.  A few impromptu fights broke out and papers and footballs were haphazardly thrown around the halls.  The freshmen, as usual did almost nothing but get in the way.

"PIE!" an excited girl came running down the hall after her friend.  She skidded to a halt by grabbing onto the book bag of the boy next to him. Barely mumbling an apology she bounced in front of the boy nicknamed 'Pie Eater'.

He reached past her to pull a thick History textbook out of his locker. "Hi Keza," He replied barely glancing at her.

"Pie, why are you so tired, do you know what today is?"

"Friday." He offered.

"Pie," she threw up her hands, exasperated.

"What?" He shrugged.

"What have I been talking about for the past month and a half?"  She glared at him, daring him to get this one wrong.

"Oh yeah," he kissed her on the cheek, "Happy Birthday."

"And how old am I?"

He turned and looked at her, standing there about to bounce through a wall, and watched her for a moment, "Two," he decided.

She hit him, "Will you please, please, please drive me to the DMV so I can get my permit.

"No."

"But you promised me last week that you would."

"Can't your mom or dad?"

"At work."

"But I've got stuff to do today."

"Like what?"

He threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine, we'll go." 

The two made their way through the quickly emptying hall and out to the parking lot.  Pie's car sat in its usual spot, just as rusty and dented as usual.  It really was a piece of junk but it worked so he liked it.

The ten minute drive to the DMV was filled with only the dull sound of the radio and Keza jabbering on about hard or easy the test was supposed to be.  Pie pulled his car into a parking space and motioned for her to get out.  "You have your permit, right, and your birth certificate.

"Do I look stupid to you?" she questioned, and then thought better of it, "don't answer that."  She got out of the car and looked back at him.  "You're not coming."

"Nope," he shrugged, "There's usually a line.  You'll be in there at least half an hour.  Pass, have fun, and come back out when you're done."  With out so much as another glance at her he pulled an English book out of his bag and opened it against the steering wheel.

She reached through the open window and shoved him, "Jerk."  She did reluctantly walk inside and join the line of people that were already gathered.

*    *    *

Forty minutes later Pie looked up to see Keza walking out the door with a wide grin stretched across her face.  "Got it, huh?"

"Yup," she collapsed into the passenger seat.

"You gonna let me see?"

"Ummm…" she snuck a small look at the white slip or paper that was her permit and frowned, "No."

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, all the while mumbling something about women being insane.  She agreed whole-heartedly with him.

They were just getting back to town when Pie noticed Keza was grinning at him.  "What do you want?" he asked suspicion evident in his voice.

"Pie…" Her voice was sickly sweet.

"No."

"You didn't even hear the question yet," she argued.

"I don't care the answer is no."

"That isn't fair."

"Neither is the fact that you dragged me to the DMV all afternoon."

"Please."

"What is it?"

"Will you let me drive?"

"My car?"

She gave him a look, "No, Pie, your bike.  Yes your car.  Please, just for a little while around one of the developments?" 

"Why would I do that?"

"You used to all the time when you first got your license," she argued, "Besides you love me too much to say no."

He pulled into a street they were passing and parked the car, "I knew falling for you was gonna have a price." He opened his door and Keza squealed moving over into the driver's seat."

She was right though; he had been letting her drive since he'd gotten his license.  It wasn't really even legal of him to drive with her in the car yet, but no one complained so they never got caught.  More importantly her mother hadn't been informed of the new law.

"So where do you wan to go?" she asked him.

"Just drive around here for a while, and try not to kill anyone."

"I won't; would you relax."  She stepped lightly on the gas.  The car jerked backward, knocking over two trash barrels at the end of a driveway.  "Oops…" she shifted into drive and pulled away from the curb.

Pie subsequently groaned and buckled his seat belt.

It wasn't that Keza was a bad driver really; it was more that Pie didn't get to drive near enough in his opinion.  She drove down the long road and he just watched what they passed.  Suddenly a large car behind them caught his attention.  A bright, yellow school bus was directly behind them.

"Shoot," He laughed, "Keza, step on the gas and take that next right."

She looked behind them and swore, "Damn, why does this always happen to me."  She turned the wheel sharply in a very wide right turn.  

Pie laughed, "Keza, hug the corner, and use your blinker."  He glanced behind them to find the bus still there.  "Take this left."

Keza hit the blinker too hard and ended up turning on the windshield wipers.  She laughed and cut the corner tightly.  Pie let out a yell as they swerved to miss hitting another car.  "Keza!"

"Chill," she told him.  She looked around, " Hey, Skitts lives down here." She took a right turn.  It wasn't as wide as the others but she hit the curb.  Pie groaned again.

"Horn happy freak." He muttered as they passed Skittery's house.

It was true; Keza played the beat to 'twinkle, twinkle, little star' as she waved at Skitts and Snitch.  They waved back, not looking the least bit disturbed as they were used to it.

Ten minutes later Keza pulled over on a side street with a brilliant grin on her face.  "Thanks Pie."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as they switched seats again, "but just to let you know, you own me."

"Don't I always."

"Most of the time." He nodded in agreement and pulled out onto Main Street, "So are we taking the long way back to your house or what?"

Her eyes went wide, "Yeah."

Pie grinned; Keza was dangerous because she didn't know how to drive well yet.  Pie on the other hand had brothers who had taught him to drive when he was thirteen.  He whipped a U-turn that was undoubtedly illegal and sped in the other direction.

He took a sharp turn onto a slightly hilly street.  The train tracks could be seen farther down.  He stepped hard on the gas.

Thirty.

Forty.

Fifty.

Sixty.

They hit the tracks and got air for several feet.  Keza yelled with delight as they landed and grinned.  "You're the best Pie."

"I know."

As promised they took the longest way back possible, which included crisscrossing town several times.  It was almost eight when they pulled up in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride," she started to get out of the car.

"Uh, uh," He grabbed her arm; "You think I'd forget to give you a gift of some kind on your birthday."

"Well…"

"That was last year."  He handed her a bag.

She reached in, slightly embarrassed and pulled it out.  It was a circular picture frame, fashioned to look like a pie and it in was one of the pictures from the past summer.  She laughed.  "You're a saint, do you know that."

"Of course," He grinned, "Snoddy made the frame in that art class of his."

"Thanks Pie," she grinned, "C'mon, you should come inside."

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause you love me too much to say no."

"Those words are gonna be the death of me."

"Probably," she agreed as he turned off the car, "But just think of it this way.  If we run out of things to talk about you can always tell my parents how good a driver I am."

He rolled his eyes and followed her into the house.

A/N: It was fluff and just some little stuff that I have definitely seen or done in a car before.  Basically all I remember from hearing about Keza's birthday was the word license so here's some fun stuff.  Hope you liked.

~Hotshot~~~     


End file.
